opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
BROTHER CAN YOU SPARE 700 BILLION
by Russell Berwick After the Great Depression our government morphed into a more Socialistic type of government in order to correct some of the obvious problems that we had not anticipated. Americans just couldn’t stand by while people were starving of hunger. I’m sure that there's people out there that could care less about so many unable to find there basic needs, such as food. Overall most Americans felt that something drastic had to be done. Americans can remember how President Hoover was labeled the, “do nothing President,” because of his inaction to that massive problem. I believe that our government is by far the best type of government because it's allowed to change in this way. We are not at all the same type of government that we started out with our Democratic experiment, because we have grown. Because we are able to grow, we are now the oldest government that has ever been, even though we are such a young nation. While we grow stronger, other types or governments have disappeared into the trash heap of history. It seems obvious that we must be doing something right. I believe most people can understand the need for something like Social Services or Social Security and these types of programs, but when it comes to something like Corporate Welfare, most people have to scratch their heads out of confusion. I guess you have to be one of the few who may be in need of such a program or an expert in economics to really understand its purpose. I believe that this may be one of the reasons that much of the criticisms of welfare are directed toward the poor instead of the wealthier businesses who are receiving welfare. Today we find ourselves in a new kind of problem that must be faced because of our out of control debt. We owe money from wealthier countries, like China while we own money we borrowed from credit card companies, housing, student loans and so on. We seem to believe that we can keep going in this direction without any problems down the road. Because of this, it doesn’t surprise me that when our government asked for 700 billion to bailout Wall St. many people have asked; Why not bail me out instead ? They will say that if you split that money up and give to each American then all of our problems will be solved. If only it worked that way. The same confusion that they have with corporate welfare is now beginning to cause problems when asking the people to shell out so much of their tax dollars to help the rich. As for someone like me, who never went to collage and was a lazy student in school, it does seem to be asking a lot. The only reason I can go along with their request is because of my faith in the many people that went to collage who I’m sure understand the economy much better than myself. It would appear that many people out there don’t share my faith in our experts as our government would like. It’s kind of like when your mother would ask if you would jump off a cliff if everyone else did. Today we must decide if we should jump off this cliff because the experts tell us that if we don’t we could be looking at the next great depression. When President Bush, Sen. Obama and Sen. McCain all back this bailout plan and still the House turned it down, this tells me that Washington has a credibility problem. This also tells me that our experts also have a credibility problem, with not only the people but also the people’s representatives. This may be in the end what causes our downfall. This great country of ours is sinking because we are loaded down with too much debt and if we don’t start bailing out now, it could be too late to do anything. by The Extreme Centrist __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: September 30, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: Politics Opinions Category: 700 billion bailout Opinions